warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:LittleMew
Hallo LittleMew, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Heckenrose. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Wenn du nicht mit Wikia vertraut bist, solltest du dir das Tutorial, Hilfe:Bearbeitungshilfe oder Hilfe ansehen. Dort ist erklärt wie du Artikel schreibst und formatierst. Tabellen und Bilder können ebenfalls erstellt werden. Wenn Du auch Schwierigkeiten damit hast, dann helfen die Seiten Hilfe:Tabellen und Hilfe:Bilder Dir sicher weiter. Außerdem möchten wir dich hinweisen, dich mit den Regeln und Richtlinien vertraut zu machen. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen dich einzuleben. Du kannst auch an unserem Mentorenprogramm teilnehmen und dir einen Mentor auswählen, der dich in das Wiki einführt und dir hilft. Falls noch etwas ist, kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! Tautropfen (Diskussion) 14:19, 18. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, jemals den deutschen Namen einer Katze in Klammern dahinter geschrieben zu haben. Wenn der deutsche Name einer Katze bekannt ist, wird der englische mit dem deutschen Namen übersetzt, mehr nicht. Was das Character Art angeht, so kannst du zu Fotos verlinken, das wurde in der Vergangenheit auch schon gemacht ^^ 10:24, 22. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Heidebeeres Ecke :3 Du, was meinst du mit hartkantig? Ich kenne das Wort nicht. Warum malst du nicht selber ein schönes Bild? Ich glaube, du kennst dich gut aus mit dem Shading! Hier, zur Hilfe, einmal die Seite mit den Katzen die noch ein Bild brauchen: http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_Cats_Wiki:Character_Art/Ben%C3%B6tigte_Character_Arts und hier die Vorlagen: http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_Cats_Wiki:Character_Art (Diskussion) 12:36, 22. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Okay, verstehe :) Fieleicht möchtest du später noch einmal ein Bild malen :) Heidebeere (Diskussion) 17:16, 22. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Dein Bild sieht echt cool aus! Ich habe mein Bild jetzt auch überschrieben :D Sieht es besser aus? Hast du mein Bild bewertet? Und ich habe schon eine Siggi :D 09:36, 24. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Ich habe Aki gefragt :D und das wars :) ich kann dir auch ein Avatar malen, sage mir einfach wie es aussehen soll :) 09:55, 24. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Ich ließ mir es so einstellen lassen :) 10:08, 24. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Re: Stammbäume Stimmt, ich weiß nicht ob ich die freigeben sollte, da müsste ich erstmal mit Aki und/oder Star drüber reden, aber dane für den Hinweis ^^ 12:41, 24. Jul. 2014 (UTC) An den Punkten der Disskussionsseiten sollte allgemein fürs erste nichts geändert werden. Das einzige, was du machen darfst, ist das ergänzen bei "Auftritt: XY (ergänzen)" in "auf Vollständigkeit, Rechtschreibfehler durchschauen" umändern, sofern du den jeweiligen Abschnitt ergänzt hast. Der Grund weshalb das nicht durchgestrichen werden darf ist der, dass erstens keine einzelne Person auf anhieb alle Fehler findet/weiß ob es vollständig ist und zweitens weil wir, um dieses Problem zu lösen, ein Projekt geplant haben, es jedoch noch nicht umgesetzt haben. 19:44, 25. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Hi^^ aww, Danke für das Bild^^ Hier auch eins von mir^^ [[User:Zitronenmond|''M'o''''o'n''y]]'' Yeah I talk shit, just deal with it'' 16:49, 26. Jul. 2014 (UTC) left Übrigens cool geshadet, die Zitronenkatze^^ Deviantart Du bist auf Deviantart? Cool, ich auch^^ http://lightblossom.deviantart.com/ Re: Shadingvorgaben Leider nein. Für die fehlenden Vorlagen wird es eine geben, nur für die, die bereits draußen sind machen wir keine mehr ^^ Es wurde wohl in irgendeiner App oder was auch immer das sein soll ein Preview von der Hierarchie veröffentlicht (hier zb.) 18:41, 9. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Nach jeder Änderung braucht ein CA drei neue dafürs, egal von wem das müssen nicht zwingend die vorherigen User sein. 20:49, 9. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Stammbaumberarbeitung und letzter Feinschliff der Seiten Hallo Little Mew, ich finde es ja schön, dass du so viel bearbeitest und die ganzen Stammbäume einfügst. Jedoch finde ich es nicht sehr toll, dass du dabei nicht genau nachdenkst. Es hat nämlich einen Grund, warum bei einigen Charaktere keine Box enthalten ist oder nicht eingefügt wurde. Ein einfacher Stammbaum für Gefährten ist z.b. richtig, richtig unnötig wenn diese keine Jungen haben. In seltenen Ausnahmen werden Gefährten eingefügt, sollten sich wirklich Junge ankündigen. Außerdem musste ich deine Bearbeitungen rückgängig machen, da die Box entweder gar nicht sichtbar ist oder an den Anfang verrückt wurde. Wenn du nächste mal etwas änderst, schaue dir Änderungen an, ob die Seiten noch gut aussehen. Mach trotzdem weiter, weil das wirklich eine nette Idee war, und viel Spaß im Wiki! Aki-chan86 (Diskussion) 10:33, 10. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Es ist möglich, hängt vom PC (Diagonale womöglich - sitze am 17' Laptop, habe aber auch einen 21' Flachbildschirm, bei dem das ähnlich ist) oder vom Browser angezeigt wird. Es kommt hinzu bei den Charakterboxen, ich überdenke schon, die etwas größer wenn nicht gar auf 300px hochzusetzen, weil daran auch immer bei langen Namen oder Verwandten rumgeschraubt wird. Ich nutze Google Chrome. - Aki-chan86 (Diskussion) 11:08, 10. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Hi, Little Mew! Ich würde soooooooo gerne ein Siggi!!! *Name: Cherry *Spruch: Ich liebe Erdbeeren! *Farbe Name: Dunkelrot *Farbe Spruch: Dunkelrot, beige, hellgrün ich würde mich freuen wenn du mir ein Siggi machst, ich bin nämlich zu Faul dazu -.- Kirschwolke (Diskussion) 17:32, 20. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Stammbäume Ich kümmere mich gerade um die Stammbäume. Sie zu dass du nicht zu viel machst, halte dich an den Stil und mach es ordentlich. Des Weiteren muss ich wissen, ob Streifenstern in Schiefjunges umbenannt wird und wie Sedgecreek und seine Geschwister heißen. Darum kannst du dich kümmern. - 10:26, 10. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :Super. So klappt das gut. Ich hab nämlich einige Stammbäume zusammen gefügt, die sonst einzeln waren. Wie den Jubelstern-Baum etc. Habe noch einige Sachen. Einmal könntest du dich um Whitefang, Weidenbrise und Grauteich (Namen ergänzen) noch zu schaffen machen. Ich denke du bearbeitest gerade Froschhüpfer oder? - 10:59, 10. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Auftritt Es ist egal ob ich nehme an du meinst Acorn Fur nicht Acorntail nur spielt oder so. Das gehört trotzdem in den Auftritt. Super, dass du das machst - 14:26, 10. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Zeittafel und Fehler Hallo LittleMew, du darfst gerne die Zeittafel bearbeiten und dort von Anfang an also von Tallstar's Revenge an mit den Aufzeichnungen beginnen. Zeitlich danach bei Yellowfang's Secret, dann Streifensterns Bestimmung und dann erst Blausterns Prophezeiung. Un selbstverständlich ist es wie du erwähnt hast besser Blattleere, Blattgrüne etc. anzugeben, da ein Jahr etwas mehr als 12,5 oder sogar 13 Monde umfasst. Wir können die Zeit dann nicht so gut einschätzen. Ich habe schon eine Liste unter Benutzer:Aki-chan86/Notizen angefangen, die du gerne weiterführen darfst. Wichtig ist nur das wichtige Sachen erwähnt werden, Geburten, Todesfälle, Schüler- und Kriegerernennungen, Heiler, Anführer, Zweiter Anführerwechsel, wichtige Kämpfe/Schlachten und Bündnisse wichtige Sachen halt. Was die Registerkarte mit den falsch Übersetzten Namen angeht so ist das eine mögliche Idee. Allerdings müsste man wohl auch mehrere mögliche Übersetzungen aufführen, da es diese bei vielen Namen gibt. - 09:30, 12. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :Ich würde eher, wo du mich früher darauf hingewiesen hast. Nicht unbedingt die Aufteilung in Monde machen. Allerdings ist das für Altersbestimmungen etc. recht hilfreich. Versuche die Ereignisse über das Erschließen von Jahreszeiten einzuordnen. Vieles davon muss man sich erschließen. Versuche außerdem die Geschehnisse in Einklang zu bringen - ich weiß, das ist bei den SEs nicht immer leicht. Gib für einzelne Ereignisse nur hinten in der Quelle das Buch an, würde ich nicht separat machen. - 11:37, 13. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Die Zeitleiste sieht okay so aus, aber bitte lege dir erstmal eine Extraseite für die Zeitleiste an, wie ich das gemacht habe. Dann können wir den Inhalt auch immer noch übernehmen. - 15:41, 15. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Brief Hallo LittleMew, Wir haben uns vorhin beraten und sind zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass Vickys Brief eine Quelle darstellt, dessen Infos du gerne ins Wiki einarbeiten darfst. LG 18:09, 18. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Hey, Erstmal danke für deine Bemühungen, allerdings ist uns aufgefallen, dass du die Seiten Larchkit und Skyheart erstellt hast, wir sind allerdings der Meinung, dass es sich um Lovekit und Shyheart handeln muss ^^ LG 20:33, 18. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Hey, Wir haben auch erst überlegt, allerdings enthält Larchkit ein hk und bei Vicky ist nur einer dieser Buchstaben vorhanden und man kann daraus Lovekit lesen ^^ LG 20:40, 18. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Signatur Hi LittleMew, Ich wollte dich fragen ob du mir eine Signatur machen würdest: Wäre nett wenn du mir zurück schreiben würdest. :) LG, Eisfrost XD (Diskussion) 20:16, 18. Okt. 2014 (UTC) RE: Signatur Ok, dann werde ich mehrere Seiten sinnvol bearbeiten. ^^ LG, Eisfrost XD (Diskussion) 20:24, 18. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Zeittafel Hallo LittleMew, ich muss wirklich sagen die Zeittafel ist ziemlich toll und detailliert. Du machst damit eine Tolle Arbeit. Das einzige was ich nicht verstehe, ist wie du z.b. die Geburt von Nightpaw, Clawpaw, Blackpaw, Flintpaw und Fernpaw genau bestimmen kannst auf die es nicht wirklich viele Hinweise gibt. Selbst im E-Wiki ist man sich da nicht sicher. Sie könnten auch einige Monde älter oder jünger sein. Es sei denn du hast genaue Beweise. Bei Tallstar's Revenge dachte ich allerdings, dass das Buch ende der Blattleere beginnt, nicht am Anfang, aber da kann ich mich auch getäuscht haben. - 11:29, 21. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :Edit: Ich wollte mal noch sagen, da du alle Großen Versammlungen u.a. so gut auflistet, wäre mein Vorschlag an dich, dass du z.B. danach den Artikel Große Versammlung bearbeitest. - 11:51, 21. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Hey, ah gut, ich hab mich nämlich schon gewundert, was diese Charaktere betrift. Wir werden die Zeittafel auf jeden Fall noch grafisch ansprechender gestalten und wenn du fertig bist durch die Aktuelle ersetzen bzw. einarbeiten. Die Field Guides, Mangas und Kurzgeschichten sollten am besten auch eingearbeitet werden. ^^ Für die Field Guides können wir auch eine kleine Extra-Zeittafelzuordnung machen, wenn es zeitlich vor Jahr 0 spielt. Ich bin mal auf Mapleshade's Vengeance und Goosefeather's Past gespannt. - LG 13:25, 21. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :Da bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher. Die Mangas gehören zum Buch, was von Beltz übersetz worden ist, für das Beltz die Übersetzungsrechte hat. Oder aber Dan Jolley erhält noch Urheberrecht und so kann Beltz den Manga nicht übersetzt. In dem Falle müsste man Dan Jolley fragen. - 13:39, 21. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Das wäre großartig. Ich finde es sowieso toll, dass du dich nicht scheust den Autoren zu schreiben. Ich glaube ich bin da ein wenig anders. - 14:06, 21. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :Das sind großartige Neuigkeiten, Mew. Und Geld machen wir damit ja nicht. Schick uns am besten deine Übersetzten Texte hier im Wiki oder auf eine speziellen Seite, damit Tau und ich sie Korrektur lesen können. Du weißt ja sicher, dass 6 Augen mehr sehen als 2 und wir somit richtig gute Übersetzungen machen. Danach bindest du sie in die Mangas ein und lädst sie hoch. ^^ Ist das okay so für dich? - 09:47, 23. Okt. 2014 (UTC)